


Mischief

by longliveloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'll bet Tony taught him, Loki is super cute, M/M, Multi, Other, Steve Rogers knows memes, a few swears, reader is terrified of the ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longliveloki/pseuds/longliveloki
Summary: Drabble: Imagine Person A of your OTP telling Person B “Oh, come on. You know you love me,” and B responding with “I’d sell you to Satan for one corn chip.”





	Mischief

You should have known what you were getting yourself into. I mean, your boyfriend is the God of mischief, you would think that would be enough to set off warning sirens in your brain that what he was suggesting wouldn’t be what he actually did. But when he flashed that smile you love, his eyes sparkling, you couldn’t help but say yes. 

You’ve never wanted to kill Loki more in your life than you have when you found out what he meant by, “Let us go take a nice, relaxing swim together.” Now, what you were imagining is him taking you to a pretty waterfall and small lake, maybe even to a private pool somewhere. But no, instead he transports you two to the _middle of the fucking **ocean**_ \- the one place on earth that terrifies you beyond belief. And you’re quite certain you told him that when you two had that heart to heart on fears a month back. Judging by the shit-eating smirk on his face that grows with each scream you emit, he _conveniently_ forgot, finding it amusing and probably arousing that you were wrapped around him so tightly.

After laughing at you for what felt like hours, he snapped his fingers and you both were back in your room, you still wrapped around him like your life depended on it. When you wouldn’t let go of him after a minute, that’s when Loki realized that _maybe_ he made a mistake. He rubbed your thighs, trying to coax you off of him. It took a few tries to convince you that he won’t do that again and that you are safe at home, but you slowly let go of him, ecstatic that your feet hit solid ground. 

You looked up at him, fury more than likely very evident in your eyes, and you slapped him - quite hard. “Now now, kitten, you know I love it when you’re rough, but that was merely a simple joke,” he all but purred, trying to calm you down, but that was not going to happen unless he apologizes. 

“Apologize, Loki. You saw how scared I was.” You can tell he’s uncomfortable, not one for saying sorry. You narrow your eyes at him, hands on your hips, waiting patiently. He clears his throat and grabs your hands, “Darling, I am truly sorry.” He sticks his bottom lip out and you can’t help but crack a small smile. He’s just too damn cute, curse him! He can turn you into putty so fast, it’s totally unfair.

“Fine, I accept your apology. But,” you wiggle your eyebrows, “No sexy time for a few days.” You can see how crestfallen he is. You know how dear your intimate life together is to him, but you need to punish him _somewhat_. “Oh come now, (Y/N), you know how much you love me,” he says, trying to get you to lessen your punishment. However, unfortunately for him, you are going to hold steadfast. “Loki, if Satan came asking for your soul and in return he would give me anything, I would only ask for a frito.” He looked completely perplexed when your words sank in. You smirk and slap his butt when you walk by him and out the door, silently thanking whoever taught Steve how to use memes, because you’ve been waiting to use that one for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this together when I had some downtime at work, so apologies if it's not very good!


End file.
